Assumptions
by Daikaio
Summary: Yuuri goes on an adventure to find out why in the world he would make a perfect uke. Wolfram, of course, joins him on his quest, amused to no end. [WolframxYuuri]


**Story Warnings: **OOCness, sexual references, mild language. 

**Author's Notes: **I am SOOOOO SORRY TO MY ITFOA REVIEWERS! T.T Honestly, my computer's motherboard has died, so I won't be getting it back for a little while. I have not completed chapter 9, and therefore have not uploaded it to ff. I had already uploaded this one-shot to ff before my computer died, so I decided to post this as a form of an apology.

This fanfic, I admit, is mostly silliness. I got inspired after reading some YGOcrack!fics. Mm...fun. xD I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: "Screw the rules, I have money!"**

* * *

**- Assumptions -**

People view ordinary days as the sort of days where nothing eventful happens. For most teenagers, this meant waking up at the same time in the same place, getting ready for school, getting to school, eating regular meals throughout the day, and then relaxing at home and taking care of any unfinished work. Sleep was inevitable.

For people like Yuuri Shibuya, his day began like any ordinary type of day. He woke up to the sound of his advisor, Günter, bounding into his bedroom. He woke up in his giant double bed, next to his still-sleeping fiancé, Wolfram, a beautiful _boy_. He would then proceed to go on a morning run with his Godfather, Conrad, and then change into his uniform. He'd then go off and sign important documents with Gwendal, his regent to the throne, and then be taught by Günter on mazoku life.

Yes, to Yuuri Shibuya, it began like any ordinary day. But, after the first few seconds into the beginning of the new day, it turned out it would be a tad out-of-ordinary. It would be a day where Günter demonstrated his ability to be mournful one moment and then unconscious the next. Gwendal would look incredibly afraid and would require a moment out of his office to recover. Conrad would talk quite openly about his own sex life. Murata would – as per usual – have knowledgeable advice to give. And even more out-of-the-ordinary, Wolfram would burst into hysterical laughter.

"Your Highness, I am so undeniably _troubled!_" Günter shrieked in distress, bouncing across the room and standing right next to Yuuri, numerous tears escaping his amethyst eyes and an unhappy downward quirk was set on his mouth. Yuuri stared blankly at him, his mind still hazy from sleep, and Wolfram began to stir on the other side of the bed. "Your Majesty, I could not believe my eyes when I read the news this morning! I'm just…I'm just so _horrified_, Sire!"

"Wait a minute, Günter…what's going on?" Yuuri asked with a resounding yawn. "What's gotten you so upset?"

Günter took a moment to catch his breath – having jabbered non-stop to several soldiers and maids on his way to Yuuri's room – and wiped his eyes of tears, which nearly instantly refilled with saline. "An article was published in mazoku territories in regards to Your Highness!" He exclaimed, looking close to hyperventilation. Bewildered, Yuuri took a moment to calm his advisor down.

"Ah, Günter, don't I get articles about me all the time?" Yuuri chuckled anxiously, waiting for Günter's reaction. He watched helplessly as the man began to bawl, burying his face in his hands. He felt Wolfram crawl up next to him, eyes half-lidded from sleep, an unhappy pout formed on his lips. "Günter…?" Yuuri tried again, and the man was thankfully able to get a hold of himself.

"This article is just simply _dreadful_, Your Highness! I had never believed it to be true when I first laid my eyes on it, but…but…with your situation with Wolfram, how could it not be true…?" Suddenly, his eyes narrowed harshly at Wolfram, his gaze almost maddening. Yuuri shuddered, even though the glare wasn't directed at him, and Wolfram just eyed him with a look of, 'Why-The-Heck-Have-I-Been-Woken-Up-By-Such-Petty-Little-Things?' "You Little Lord _Brat!_"

"Don't address me in such a careless manner!" Wolfram snapped furiously, becoming suddenly more awake. "What sort of article are you talking about? Just show us the damn thing!" He ordered sharply, folding his arms.

Günter sighed gravely, his entire body trembling as if he was carrying a great burden, when in fact it was a sheet of paper with mazoku text written upon it. He thrust the page forward into Yuuri's hands, acting as if the thing had burned him. "Despicable…brat…" Günter murmured to himself. "No…such lies…surely it could not be true…"

Yuuri's eyes squinted at the text, but he was unfortunately not able to read it. Despite the fact he tried his hardest to learn the mazoku writing, he still had trouble deciphering it. He glanced up at his fiance's face, and was alarmed to find that Wolfram's eyes were twice their regular size, moving across the page as he read at a rapid pace. When he apparently finished reading, he looked up at Yuuri, who was eying him curiously.

Then, something Yuuri really hadn't anticipated happened. Wolfram burst out laughing. "Wh…what in the-?" Yuuri was truly lost for words as his soon-to-be-spouse chortled uncontrollably next to him, laughing too hard to give any inclination as to what in the world was so amusing. Yuuri stared at Wolfram hopelessly before returning his attention to Günter, who looked very upset by Wolfram's reaction.

"Wolfram, _really!_ That kind of behaviour is not tolerable! I will not allow you to make a mockery of His Majesty's choice of positioning…!"

"My choice of _what?_" Yuuri said in confusion. "Günter, what does it say? I can't exactly read it…"

Günter snatched the paper up, his expression indicating how miserable this discussion was making him. "Your Majesty…to sum the article up, it is implying that Your Majesty has been rumored to be in a very sexual relationship with Lord von Bielefeld. And you are not the dominating one." Günter paused to gather his wits about him, since he looked close to a nervous breakdown. Yuuri, on the other hand, looked as if someone had just told him that Yozak was pregnant. "It suggests that Your Highness is…submissive to…to all of Lord von Bielefeld's sexual desires…" When Yuuri really couldn't find his voice to speak, Günter took that as an affirmative and burst into tears. "Ohhh, Your Highness! _Why? Why could it not have been ME? Why is it that impulsive, smart-mouth Little Lord Brat?_" He sobbed helplessly, wailing.

Yuuri was too stunned to try and comfort the distressed man. He, too, looked like he wanted his world to end.

Wolfram managed to calm himself down after a few minutes of uncontrollable sniggering, noticing the traumatised look in Yuuri's eyes. "Yuuri, are you alright?" He questioned concernedly, but it was clear he still found the information humorous. "Yuuri…?"

In response, Yuuri gave a moan of despair and dropped his head onto Wolfram's shoulder, wishing this out-of-the-ordinary day had never begun. And Wolfram, of course, took the opportunity to comfort his betrothed, even if he was still inwardly grinning.

* * *

"This is _unbelievable!_" Yuuri exclaimed, horrified by the news he had heard earlier this morning from Günter. His advisor had fainted when neither Yuuri nor Wolfram gave any sign to state that the article was untrue, and was being taken care of by Gisela. "Who in the world would feed the media such information? Oh, what about my reputation? I feel like one of those celebrities who have been attacked by false accusations! This isn't fair!" He continued whining to Wolfram, who was walking beside him with an almost-swagger in his steps. "Who would have made something up like that?" 

"I would not have a clue," Wolfram replied carelessly, not bothered at all by the article's claims. After all, it portrayed him in a rather dominating light, which was a nice change. He had not forgotten the article written some time ago that proclaimed his submissiveness due to the fact he looked like his mother. And for the longest of times, he thought he'd never live it down… "Does it really matter so much?"

"Of course it does!" Yuuri groaned, disgruntled by Wolfram's lack of support. "They're making me out as an uke!"

Wolfram blinked at Yuuri's choice of words. "What do you mean, 'uke'? Is that some word you use on that other world of yours?"

Yuuri nodded, his foul mood increasing every time he thought about the article. "My Mom tells me all this stuff she reads in comics. It's a term often referring to a 'girly, submissive male' in a relationship with another man. The other man would be called…uh, a 'seme'. It's all to do with the yaoi genre back in Japan…it's weird," Yuuri added, shuddering slightly at the thought, which was rather hypocritical considering the fact that Shin Makoku was a world which easily accepted gay marriage, and Yuuri was – in fact – engaged to and in love with a boy.

"So, that would make me a seme…" Wolfram trailed off, lost in contemplation.

"Yeah, pretty much." Yuuri blinked several times before he realised what exactly he just said. He blushed hotly. "N-no! I-I mean that, well, if I _was_ an uke – which I'm definitely _not_ – then I suppose you would be. But, I'm not an uke, therefore meaning you're not a seme." He was filled with the image of a seme Wolfram hovering above him, a hungry emotion readable in those green eyes that reminded Yuuri so much of the bottom of a lake. His blonde hair sweaty and clinging around the shape of his face, lips parted…

Yuuri decided it was best to think of something else. So, he imagined happy little Bear Bees skipping around in circles, holding hands. That was cute, and certainly not sexual. This pleased Yuuri greatly, and not in a dirty way.

"So, yeah, anyway, that's the way the media portrays me. A girly, submissive male while you're the one on top," Yuuri grumbled moodily, sighing irritably as a bunch of gossiping maids walked past, giggling at the pair of them. "Ah, but why? Surely they don't see me as that! After all, I'm Demon _King!_"

"Yes, I suppose. It _is_ a little strange to have them declaring something like that without evidence to back it up," Wolfram agreed, setting his hands on his hips. "Our sex life is not their business!" Yuuri's blush returned with a vengeance at Wolfram's announcement, but he chose to say nothing. They hadn't done something like that yet, but it didn't mean they never would. He didn't want to offend Wolfram in any way, now that their relationship was going so well.

It was then that Yuuri noticed the door to Gwendal's office right beside them. He gazed at it pensively for a moment, made an affirmative, "Hm," to himself, and then swung the door open. Wolfram was confused by Yuuri's sudden action, but followed anyway.

Gwendal sat behind his desk at the end of the office, looking up as they entered. His regular scowl became more prominent when his eyes landed on Yuuri. "Your Majesty, you have many papers to sign. Why are you so late?" He inquired in a tone that obviously meant he was feeling exceptionally impatient.

"Gwendal, hold your questions for a moment, because I have a question for you," Yuuri declared firmly, surprising both Wolfram and Gwendal at his forwardness. Although he was annoyed, Gwendal nodded, prompting the Maou to continue. "Gwendal…when you look at Wolfram and I, do you see me as the submissive one?"

Nothing was said for a long time, the silence only interrupted by Wolfram quietly sniggering in the background. Yuuri continued to stare at Gwendal with a determined look in his eye, fists clenched as he fought down his urge to laugh, actually finding the situation in itself quite hilarious. He was technically asking Gwendal's opinion on who would be seme/uke in his relationship with Wolfram.

There was complete silence for a few more minutes, and Yuuri watched Gwendal's expression. His eye twitched noticeably, his hands making 'air knitting' motions, signifying how stressed out he felt from Yuuri's arbitrary question. It was funny just how fearful Gwendal looked when he faced a question about the Maou's sex life, rather then facing the Maou declaring justice on the world. Gwendal was utterly _terrified_.

The man's chair screeched against the floor as he pushed back from his desk, getting to his feet. "If you would excuse me for a moment, Your Majesty," He pleaded as politely as he could, his voice an octave higher then usual. "I require a drink of water."

Yuuri and Wolfram waited in his office for ten minutes before they agreed that Gwendal had no intention of returning for some time.

* * *

"That was totally pointless, not to mention it was a complete blow to my ego!" Yuuri growled, kicking the stone wall in frustration. All he could hear was Wolfram's chortling as he nursed his now-injured toe. 

"Wimp. You're the one who started that conversation, so it's not like you can blame anyone but yourself," Wolfram informed him, earning a glare from the dark haired boy. "Gwendal's probably the last person you'd want to talk to about something like that!"

"Yeah, you're right about that…" Yuuri muttered. "I think I scarred him for life—Conrad!" Yuuri greeted cheerily, noticing his brunette Godfather crossing the courtyard. He grabbed Wolfram by the hand and tugged him over to meet Conrad, who smiled at the both of them.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. And good morning, Wolfram." Yuuri gave Conrad an unhappy look at the casual formality the man used, but he let it slide for the moment.

"Conrad, I need to ask you something important," Yuuri said seriously, and Wolfram stared in disbelief at Yuuri in the background. "It's to do with a certain article Günter has been waving about this morning."

Conrad eyed his half-brother's expression for a moment before replying, "I heard from some soldiers that Günter had become hysterical over an article he found in one of the mazoku newspapers, but I do not know the details. Günter apparently fainted."

Yuuri nodded in affirmation. "Yes. It would seem that people have gotten the idea that Wolfram is dominant in an incredibly sexual relationship between the two of us." Conrad, Wolfram the people eavesdropping on their conversation and Yuuri himself were impressed by how unwavering Yuuri was acting, especially since he normally squealed like a little girl at the thought of senseless man sex. "Conrad, do you agree with the article? That I am suited to be the submissive one?"

A pregnant pause stretched out for a while. Conrad's expression was blank and contemplative (Along with being totally bewildered) as Yuuri observed him, and Wolfram was hiding behind Yuuri, trying his best not to laugh, yet failing. "Well…" Conrad began thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowing. "I suppose it all depends on what _you_ think, Your Majesty."

"But _I_ think it's ridiculous!" Yuuri exclaimed. "Don't you agree? I'm more seme than uke, right?"

"Not really," Conrad admitted with a careless shrug. Yuuri wasn't sure whether to be shocked by Conrad's answer or by the fact that he knew what a seme and uke was. "I can't picture Your Highness as dominant, especially if you were to be judged by your character."

"Wh-wha-?" Yuuri blanched, his face flushing in embarrassment. He really didn't enjoy the fact that people were telling him that _he'd_ be the one having…having…Wolfram's_ thing_ up his…his…well, it was hard to deal with the concept! He had, after all, been completely heterosexual until about a month ago. "Are you saying I'm not…manly…?" He whimpered, eyes wide and hopeless, and Wolfram offered him a comforting pat on the back.

"No, I wasn't implying that," Conrad reassured him with a light chuckle.

"But, why in the world would they think _I'm_ more feminine then Wolf?" Yuuri cried exasperatedly. "_He's_ the pretty boy. _He's_ the one who wears that pink, frilly negligee to bed each night…!"

"Hey, leave my nightgown alone! You yourself admitted you thought it made me seem very alluring," Wolfram reminded Yuuri nonchalantly, which earned a fierce blush from the King and a wide grin from said King's Godparent. "Since the day I started wearing it, it was simply so it would attract you. And it works, doesn't it? Not to mention it's very _accessible_—"

"_Thanks_ for that input, Wolfram, really. In fact, continue embarrassing me as much as you want…!" Yuuri murmured, his face an impressive shade of crimson as he clenched his fists tightly. "Conrad, I'd like to hear your opinion of the seme/uke thing. And the article. Please."

The brunette nodded at Yuuri's request, still beaming over the conversation he just heard. "You're not seme, Yuuri, and that's simple because people see you as a very amiable ruler. You don't push for war, you're not possessive—" (Conrad gave Wolfram a pointed look, who had his arm hooked protectively around Yuuri's as if the dark-haired King was going to be snatched up by some pretty girl at any moment) "—and you don't really possess any seme traits. You're not the perverted seme type, either."

"At least, everyone believes so," Wolfram said, insinuating something that no one in particular felt like delving further into.

"Not to mention you have the unique ability to use infamous puppy dog eyes," Conrad affixed, smiling brightly in Yuuri's stunned face.

"Wh-wha-? _Me? _I know _plenty_ of people who can do better puppy eyes then me!" Yuuri stated while giving subtle indications towards Wolfram, who did not notice. "Anyway…I still think that's stupid. Those people in the media have no idea what's going on."

"True," Conrad concurred, musing to himself. "It's just like the story they released about Yozak and I a little while ago." Yuuri's eyes widened considerably while Wolfram looked rather interested. "They stated that I was a possessive, perverted seme and Yozak was my girly, submissive uke. That is – in short – what they said, anyway."

"A-ah, yes, right…" Yuuri mumbled distractedly, trying to find something more interesting to block out Conrad's voice. He decided to watch his shoes, which needed to be cleaned and polished rather soon, and it looked as if his shoelaces were a tad uneven.

"The articles went on for quite some time," Conrad continued, oblivious to Yuuri's obvious discomfort. "It would say that Yozak's 'disguises' were also used during some 'sex games' we played. It would say that I would 'train' him using my 'sword' to make him 'fight' better, too. Lots of puns were used. They just went on and on about all these things we apparently did, stating numerous times of how he and I would mysteriously disappear from our duties to have intercourse more then five times a day. And all the while, saying that Yozak was being submissive to me while I was on top. Good thing it was all solved eventually…"

"That's _great_, Conrad," Yuuri said as earnestly as he could without twitching. Wolfram hummed to himself cheerfully, clearly bemused by his fiance's reaction to his half-brother's openness.

Conrad smiled warmly. "Yes, we eventually admitted to the public that I was the one submitting. That got them to leave us alone."

A pause. "_Charming_," Yuuri gritted out, smiling widely. "Well, um…I…have to be somewhere. Got stuff to do and that, so…yeah, see ya!" He cried and darted away, dragging Wolfram by the arm. Conrad watched them go, unaffected by Yuuri's slight rudeness, because he understood his Godson's awkwardness to that particular topic.

In time, he, too, will enjoy sexual activities as much as the next man, Conrad mused delightedly.

* * *

Yuuri had to suffer through nearly twenty minutes of Wolfram laughing openly at him, pouting the whole while. His day was becoming more and more upsetting as it went on. Eventually, Wolfram realised Yuuri was sulking, so decided to 'cheer him up'. 

They were interrupted when the Great Sage walked in, staring at the scene before him as if he was used to this sort of behaviour by now.

Yuuri removed Wolfram's mouth from his own, his face going a violent red for another time that day. "Mu-Murata!" He squeaked in panic. "H-hiya! How's doin'?"

Murata took a moment to shake his head in disbelief over how embarrassed Yuuri got from doing something as minor as kissing in public before smiling in greeting. "Shibuya. Lord von Bielefeld. How are you both?"

Wolfram was about to reply but Yuuri beat him to it. "Murata, when you look at me and Wolfram together, do you think I'm a seme?"

Wolfram was starting to get frustrated that the topic was being brought up so frequently. After all, it gave people a chance to compare Yuuri to Wolfram, and Wolfram didn't particularly like the idea of people seeing Yuuri as 'girly'. Yuuri wasn't girly. He was a total wimp, that's all.

Murata's eyes widened at the question, startled. "Why…are you asking my opinion on this?" Murata didn't seem uncomfortable by the question; it was more that he wondered why in the world Yuuri was asking him something like that.

"Because tabloids are saying I'm submitting to Wolfram's sexual desires!" Yuuri groaned in frustration, earning a pat on his back from Wolfram. "So far I've asked Conrad and Gwendal for their opinions. Gwendal ran out on me, by the way. Conrad basically said that it's because I'm a good ruler, I'm not a control freak, I'm not perverted—seriously, Wolfram, I'm not!—I don't want a war, and I can use puppy eyes. I mean, come on!" He let his face fall in his hands, feeling hopeless. "This is stupid…"

"Why are you letting it bother you so much?" Murata inquired conversationally, casually ignoring Yuuri's first question.

"Because it's suggesting I'm not _manly!_ Wouldn't _any_ guy be upset by that?" Yuuri said indignantly, as if the very idea of a man being unmanly was simply preposterous.

"Shibuya…I don't know how to answer your first question," Murata calmly told Yuuri, who spluttered. "You can't just go asking people for their opinion on what seme traits you possess. It's childish."

"Can't you just share your views, Murata?" Yuuri pleaded helplessly, begging.

Murata sighed, but then eyed the Maou with a serious glint in his eye. "Yuuri, you're an uke." Yuuri looked like he had been punched in the stomach. "And that is because Wolfram is possessive, passionate and strong-willed. In comparison, he'd make a better seme, regardless of the fact he has his mother's features and he wears a pink nightgown to bed.

"It's not like it's a bad thing, Shibuya," Murata added, shrugging. Yuuri stared ahead of him, his expression blank while Wolfram looked at him worriedly. Yuuri honestly looked like someone had just told him Yozak was pregnant and expecting twins. "You know, I think the whole seme and uke label is ridiculous." Yuuri looked up, confused. When it came to the yaoi genre, his mother had told him that the seme/uke concept was essential to a relationship. "The whole thing is pretty silly if you ask me. It feels like…it's like they're classifying an uke as someone who isn't as strong as a seme person. It's like saying they're not equal.

"Not to mention the fact that neither of you are exactly _girly_," Murata finished with an all-knowing air about him. "You both possess qualities of 'ukes' and 'semes'. The whole concept…is stupid. It makes 'ukes' demeaning." The group of maids and soldiers nearby who had stopped to listen to their conversation were in awe over the Great Sage's maturity.

Yuuri paused, taking in everything Murata had stated. "So…I'm an uke _and_ a seme?" He blinked, puzzled.

Murata tried his best not to twitch.

* * *

"I guess the only thing you can do is to prove them wrong," Wolfram said suggestively, earning a half-glare from his betrothed. "You know…tell them a certain – ahem – night we share together in the near future—" 

"Wolfram!" Yuuri reprimanded, looking annoyed. "I'm not exposing anything sexual we do together to the media. It's none of their damn business!" He slumped down into a seat, glaring heatedly around the room. They had decided to return to their bedroom after running into a recovered Günter, who had promptly fainted at the sight of them holding hands as they walked. He was now under Gisela's watchful eye again, who felt that her father was quite ridiculous. "It really isn't their concern what we do. I can't believe they're portrayed me as some girly, wimpy King!"

Wolfram chose not to approve of Yuuri's choice of the word 'wimpy' when he noticed how down Yuuri was getting from the whole ordeal. "It bothers you that much, does it?" Wolfram murmured gently, taking a seat next to his future husband. No matter how funny Wolfram had found the whole thing, he hated it when Yuuri became depressed."That article is just foolishness. The writers were probably being paid to write something like that. It's farfetched." He paused thoughtfully. "I'll be submissive if you really are bothered so much."

Yuuri blushed a little. "No, Wolf, you don't have to do that," He responded wearily. "It's not even about that whole submissive thing anymore. It's the fact that…the fact that people think I'm girly. That I'm flexible or whatever, like I'm unmanly…that's what pisses me off," Yuuri admitted finally, turning his head to look at his fiancé miserably. "It's just…annoying. Because, well, I know I'm not 'hardcore' like the street punks back in Japan, and 'Yuuri' is a girl's name, but…still…"

"You're not _girly_, Yuuri," Wolfram chuckled, his arm wrapping around Yuuri's shoulders. "It's a stupid article. You're just getting too worked up about it. What they think doesn't matter in the slightest; they're all idiots." Wolfram looked at Yuuri straight in the eye, pulling him closer towards him. "Yuuri, you love me, right?"

Yuuri stared, unsure as to where this was going to lead. "Yes, and you know that."

Wolfram smiled, moving closer towards his face. "And _I_ love you, and _you_ know that. That's all that really matters, right?" Wolfram caressed the side of Yuuri's face while offering him a heart-warming smile. This, Yuuri knew, was ordinary. Wolfram ordinarily made him feel exceptionally important and reassured of how much he was loved on a daily basis. That, at least, was kept the same that day.

And it was fairly ordinary to be kissed by Wolfram several times in a single day, like he was doing now. That didn't make the feeling any less extraordinary though.

After a few minutes, Yuuri broke away, panting slightly and flushed, but his determined expression was in place. "You know, I never directly asked you what you thought about the seme/uke thing."

"Hm?"

"What do you think? Do you reckon I'd make a good uke?" Yuuri wondered, honestly curious as to what Wolfram's answer would be.

Wolfram took several moments to contemplate what he should answer. Then, eventually he said, "Well, I don't really know. As the Great Sage said, the whole subject is pretty stupid." Yuuri nodded, closing his eyes and silently agreeing. He nearly choked when he heard Wolfram admit, "Although, you'd look pretty _cute_...writhing beneath me, all out of breath…"

Yuuri gaped at his smirking fiancé for some time. They eventually got to their feet, and Wolfram ran from Yuuri as he attempted to tackle the blonde for saying something so unnecessary. They landed in a pile on the large double bed, Yuuri looking up at Wolfram. And when the boy started trailing kisses down the side of his face and neck and grinding his hips against Yuuri's, he couldn't help but ponder over how good it was to be on the bottom.

Yuuri grinned triumphantly when he managed to flip Wolfram onto his back, straddling his waist.

He found that the view was nicer at the top, however.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **In case anyone's curious…Anissina and the fangirl maids wrote the article. xD 

Well, how was that?

Perverted?_ YES!_  
Funny? I hope so...  
Realistic? Not really, XD.

But, regardless, this was a very fun one-shot to write. I hope I get some REVIEWS!

If you enjoyed, give me some feedback, 'kay? Yuuri and Wolfram _love_ reviewers!

Again, sorry about my ITFOA fanfic! I'm doing my best! T.T

**REVIEW!**


End file.
